nickelodeonfandomcom_de-20200215-history
See Dad Run
700px|verweis= 06.10.2012 (Nickelodeon) 08.12.2014 (Nickelodeon) }} See Dad Run ist die erste US-amerikanische Sitcom vom Fernsehsender Nickelodeon. Die Serie trug ursprünglich für Nick at nite den Namen "Daddy's Home". Die Erstausstrahlung in den USA war am 6. Oktober 2013 auf Nickelodeon und die deutsche Erstausstrahlung war am 8. Dezember 2014 im Programmblock Nicknight auf Nickelodeon Deutschland. Inhalt David Hobbs spielte 10 Jahre lang das Familienoberhaupt in einer erfolgreichen Sitcom. Seine Frau Amy Hobbs hatte in dieser Zeit ihre Karriere als Soap-Star vorerst aufgegeben, um sich um die Kinder zu kümmern. Ihr Ehemann hatte ihr aber vor dieser Zeit versprochen, nach 10 Jahren die Rollen zu tauschen, damit sie ins Rampenlicht zurückkehren kann. David ist nun also an der Reihe, sich um die drei Kinder zu kümmern und stellt fest, dass das reale Familienleben mit dem einer Sitcom nicht wirklich etwas gemeinsam hat. Figuren Familie Hobbs *'David Hobbs' (Scott Baio) ist der Vater der Familie. Die letzten zehn Jahre spielte er in einer Fernsehserie den "weltbesten Daddy". Er war währenddessen kaum zu Hause und kannte seine Fernsehfamilie beinahe besser als seine echte. Mit dem Ende der Serie zieht er sich ins Privatleben zurück und kümmert sich um seine drei Kinder und den Haushalt. Auch durch seine Fernsehrolle unterschätzt er seine neuen Aufgaben und muss sich dazu schließlich doch Rat bei seiner Frau suchen, nachdem er sich in einigen Dingen recht ungeschickt anstellt. *'Amy Hobbs' (Alanna Ubach) ist die Mutter der Familie. Zu Beginn der Serie entscheidet sie sich, wieder in ihrem alten Beruf als Schauspielerin zu arbeiten, und übergibt das Zepter zuhause ihrem Mann. Sie muss auch feststellen, das sich nach ihrer langen Abwesenheit im Business einiges geändert hat, und sie auch nicht mehr so hübsch ist wie zu früheren Zeiten. Währenddessen muss sie auch David in seiner Rolle als Hausmann unterstützen. Er prahlt gern mit seinen Errungenschaften als Vater, die aber allesamt in der Sitcom geschehen sind. *'Emily Sarah Hobbs' (Ryan Newman) ist mit 14 Jahren die älteste Tochter der Familie. Sie wird als typischer Teenager dargestellt, kümmert sich viel um ihr Aussehen, interessiert sich für Jungen und hat teilweise Stress mit ihren Eltern. *'Joe Hobbs' (Jackson Brundage) ist das mittlere Kind und der einzige Sohn der Familie. Er wird als eine Art Nerd dargestellt, der auch es hasst, zu spät zu kommen, genießt aber andererseits auch sein unbeschwertes Leben als Kind. Er wird sehr schnell nervös. *'Janie Hobbs' (Bailey Michelle Brown) ist die 5-jährige Tochter. Auch da sie noch klein ist, scheut sie sich nicht, ihre Meinung auszusprechen, selbst wenn das nicht allen gefällt. Sonstige *'Kevin' (Ramy Youssef) war Produktionsassisten von David bei seiner Sitcom. Er hilft ihm nun im Haus. *'Marcus' (Mark Curry) war Drehbuchautor der Sitcom. Er wohnt gegenüber. *'Mary' (Jaylen Barron) ist eine Freundin von Emily. *'Charlotte' (Alyvia Alyn Lind) ist Janies beste Freundin. Produktion Am 24. Oktober 2011 gab Nickelodeon für den Piloten der Serie, zu der Zeit noch unter dem Arbeitstitel Daddy's Home, wodurch es die erste eigenproduzierte Comedyserie von Nick at Nite wurde. Am 27. März 2012 wurden 20 Folgen bestellt. Laut IMDb beträgt das Budget 15 Millionen US$. Am 19. Dezember 2012 verlängerte Nick at Nite See Dad Run für eine zweite Staffel von 20 Folgen und am 21. Oktober 2013 um eine dritte Staffel mit 15 Folgen. Am 17. März 2014 wurde die Einstellung von See Dad Run verlautbart, die Produktion der dritten Staffel endete im Mai. Rezeption Die Serie wurde gemischt aufgenommen und erreichte eine Bewertung von 50 von 100 auf Metacritic.http://www.metacritic.com/tv/see-dad-run Emily Ashby schrieb für Common Sense Media: See Dad Run ist „eine Familien-Sitcom, die witzig, herzerwärmend und gut geeignet für ältere Kinder und Jugendliche ist“ (Original: „See Dad Run is a family-centered sitcom that's funny, heartwarming, and well suited for older tweens and teens.“). Folgen Der Titel jeder Folge beginnt mit den Worten "See Dad...". Ausstrahlung → Hauptartikel: See Dad Run/Episodenliste Weblinks * *nickatnite.com: See Dad Run *fernsehserien.de: See Dad Run Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Nickelodeon Kategorie:Shows Kategorie:NickNight Kategorie:Kinder- und Jugendfernsehserie